


Ours

by jeynestheon



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Canon can suck my balls, Childbirth, Crack, Eddie lived and married Richie, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 01:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeynestheon/pseuds/jeynestheon
Summary: Georgie Kaspbrak-Tozier is born at 2:33 in the morning on September 7th.





	Ours

**Author's Note:**

> My first reddie fic for Lizzie. Happy birthday!!!! I love you so much!

Georgie Kaspbrak-Tozier is born at 2:33 in the morning on September 7th. She’s 51 centimeters long, and 6 pounds. Healthy, for a full term, newborn. Egregiously, so. Eddie had done all the research for them both: read all of the books, scoured all of the websites, badgered their doctor until she considered quitting, and sure enough, she’s here. Healthy enough, by Eddie’s standards, Squalling. Perfect. Still, Richie can’t find it in himself to let out that sigh of relief.

She’s fucking tiny.

Like a little melon. Her skin is pink and clean from being gently hosed down by the nurses, and swaddled in yellow. Gender neutral. They had already known the sex, but they both refused to be those parents who conformed to those pigeonholed, dumbass, gender roles. They also read it in a book somewhere that it would be better for her self expression, or some shit.

Well—Eddie had read it and Richie listened to him give a fucking TED talk about it while he was trying to get into his pants.

They were a mess.

This kid is going to be a mess.

Richie just knows it, feels it in his bones with a feeling rising in his throat that feels something like hysteria. Joy. Panic.

“Shit,” He croaks.

Eddie holding Georgie to his chest, looking down at her in fascination, playing with one of her tiny, chubby fingers. But at his words, he looks up, and narrows his eyes at him.

“We’re in a room full of newborns and you wanna fucking curse? Seriously?”

Granted, it wasn’t the best choice, as they were in a nursery, but it wasn’t like the kids would remember it a decade from now. Their minds weren’t impressionable yet. Still, Richie grins. “You do know you just cursed?”

“You dragged me down to your level.” Eddie hisses, nostrils flaring, but then he looks back down at Georgie. Inhales. Probably doing one of those anger management exercises his therapist taught him to do. “We’re not doing this. It’s not good to fight in front of her.”

“We’re not fighting!” Richie argues.

“Now we’re fighting about fighting.” 

“We’re not—”

Eddie shoots him a look.

Richie wisely shuts up.

He focuses on her instead. Georgie. He sees the resemblance between her and her birth mother, the frightened teenager resting in a hospital bed upstairs. They had the same blonde hair, even if hers was just little wisps here and there. The same dimple in her cheek. Her eyes are the only thing that’s different. The dimple in her cheek. It’s not even remotely possible, because Georgie isn’t biologically theirs, but her eyes look like Eddie’s. Big, brown, searching. 

Richie falls a little more in love with her.

“What if we break her?” Eddie asks frantically, looking up at him. “Like–actually break her? She’s fucking tiny. And that might be normal, but, we’re not! We’ve never been able to handle normal. Who the fuck are we kidding?” 

He’s not wrong.

Not really. 

She was adopted by a gay couple, a hypochondriac risk analyst and a raunchy stand up comedian, no less. She was named after a kid who had gotten mauled by a killer clown. She would never be allowed to go to a carnival, or hold a balloon animal. They’d be lucky if her first word wasn’t dick, or fuck.

And Richie already has never been prouder.

“Oh, she’s gonna be the worst for sure.”

“Beep Beep, fuckwad.” Eddie snaps, eyes widening. His breath is turning shallow. He sets Georgie back down in her cradle, so he can pinch the bridge of his nose and freak the fuck out properly. “I’m serious. What if we—”

Richie does the only thing he can do, in a time like this. He kisses him. 

Partly to get him to shut up, partly because he looks really cute freaking out, but mostly because he love, love, loves him and he’s never been more sure of anyone, of any thing in his life.

And it only took 27 years.

“We’re gonna do great, Spaghetti.” Richie grins. “You and me. We’ve always been the dream team, yeah?”

Eddie stares at him. 

His face softens, mouth going slack. And then he blinks, like he’s coming out of a trance. The look he’s giving him is the same one Richie received on his wedding day. A little scared. A little hopeful. Intensely passionate, and determined.

“Yeah.” Eddie says softly. “We’re gonna do great.”

“The greatest.” Richie repeats exuberantly.

Then, he reaches into the cradle to pick up his daughter for the first time. 

She is tiny. Like three potatoes in one little burlap sack, and she’s warm, and soft. She’s yawning her gummy yawn at him and blinking up at him, slowly. She’s even cuter than Eddie, and until now, Richie was sure that was scientifically impossible.

“Hey,” He says gently, rubbing at the soft apple of her cheek. His heart feels like it’s about to burst. “You’re gonna be fucking awesome.”

Georgie’s nose scrunches, and she coos, squirming in his arms. 

“Looks like she’s not fond of your trashmouth either.” Eddie says, laughing. He takes one of her tiny feet. “If her first words are beep beep, daddy, you owe me a vacation in Greece.” 

_ Beep beep, Daddy. _

Way better than dick, at any rate. 

Richie feels his heart stutter a bit, and he smiles at his husband. “You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a part 2 in mind with all of the losers so let me know if it’s something you’d be interested in! Thanks for reading!


End file.
